


Cherries

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Tavros likes dave's taste, Xeno, cherries, it's still sweet though, maybe he spent too much time with Terezi, pail, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros decides he really likes Dave's taste.</p>
<p>PWP, there's nothing else to add. Written for the Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> I profess being a fan of ‘don’t have sex so quickly’ in fics, but I also usually say that in my opinion, for PWP it doesn’t really matter, as they’re just there for some porn anyway. So yes. Enjoy the porn.

# Cherries

“You, uuuhhhh… you taste like cherries”. 

While this was not exactly what Dave had expected Tavros to say, he took it in stride, masking his surprise behind a nonchalant expression. 

“You’ve been talking with Terezi, have you,” he stated, already knowing the answer. 

Tavros frowned, looking confused for all it was worth, and his cheeks coloured slightly. “Uuuuh… does that mean you, kissed, her too?” 

“What? No, bro, not at all,” Dave put his hands up to deny the accusation. “Coolkids don’t just go ‘round kissin’ everybody. Striders are fucking _monogamous_ ”.

The frown persisted for a moment –probably the guy didn’t even know what ‘monogamous’ meant– but then relaxed. Dave sighed. 

He had never pictured himself as someone who would enjoy swapping spit with a male troll from another universe, but there he was, and the activity, for all its novelty, was actually rather pleasant in a non-ironic way. 

“So, uuhh…” Tavros’ hesitant voice attracted his attention again, and Dave looked up, noticing with a tinge of amusement how hopeful the troll looked now. “Can we kiss again, if, that is ok?” 

“I don’t blame you for feeling a cravin’ for this fine piece of Strider, babe,” with a smirk, Dave leaned forwards, placing both hands on the troll’s shoulders and pulling him closer. 

Tavros clumsily took a step forwards, his flush shifting from a light brown to a deep chocolate colour, and gently lapped at Dave’s lips for a moment before kissing him again. 

The kiss started out soft, not that Dave was complaining –it was a weird notion as it was to be kissing an alien with a lot of pointy teeth and a pair of huge horns, no need to rip his tongue off by tasting too much too quickly– but soon enough, much to his surprise, Tavros tried to deepen the kiss some more. 

Tightening his grip on Tavros’ shoulders he felt the other teen’s hands slip around his waist, holding him closer; Dave traced Tavros’ lips with his tongue, smirking when the other hesitantly copied him. 

He could definitely get used to this. 

Tavros let out a content purr, and slowly became more daring, tasting and licking with growing fervour. 

Cheeks slightly flushed –oh, he needed to come up with a sarcastic quip on how the Page of Breath dutifully _knew_ how to make him breathless– Dave tried to pry the troll away from him in order to maintain his cool composure, but Tavros didn’t look like he had any intention to stop. 

He was still busy tasting Dave’s mouth, eyes close and a concentrated expression on his face, one hand slipping under Dave’s shirt to touch the skin underneath. 

Dave let out a soft gasp, surprised at the sudden boldness. 

“Hnnn–” he finally managed to dislodge Tavros from his mouth, panting slightly as he watched the satisfied, dazed expression of the troll. “Hold your bulls, Tav, a coolkid needs his air”. 

“Uuhh, sorry, Dave, I was just… well, I kind of like, how you taste, that is all”. 

The fact that Tavros managed to say that without getting even more flustered was as surprising to him as it was to Dave, who licked his lips, almost lightheaded. 

“Yes, well, I don’t mind the tonsil exploring, but–”

Tavros obviously took that as a sort of ‘go on’ gesture, because faster than Dave could blink, he was kissing him again, the low purring returning tenfold. 

Pushing the other teen backwards, Tavros continued kissing him, entranced by Dave’s unusual flavour, hands finding the smooth texture of that pink skin irresistible as he slipped them further up Dave’s back. 

He was rewarded by a muffled grunt, but as he was too busy growing addicted to Dave’s taste, Tavros didn’t take much notice. 

The fact that Dave was not only allowing him to kiss him like this, but also holding him close –that was a boost to his self-esteem, and it was something Tavros could not get enough of. 

He was flushed for this human, and the fact that the human was returning those feelings, without judging Tavros or reprieving him…

Tavros didn’t need Rufio to boost his confidence anymore, at least, well, not when he was kissing Dave, drinking in his taste and smell and small groans…

Tavros purred louder, the rumbling in his throat vibrating through his chest and into Dave’s body, and gently pushed him backwards towards the sofa. 

“Tav, wait–” Dave let out a grunt as he fell onto the couch, sprawled underneath Tavros, uncomfortably squeezed between the troll’s body and the soft cushions. 

“Uuuh… you taste, uhm, delicious,” Tavros murmured, a soft, corny smile blossoming on his lips. 

Dave wondered if one could get diabetes by simply watching him smile like that, and discarded the thought as John–level derpy. 

“Yes, I’m aware Strider Ass is a delicacy only offered during religious festivities,” he commented, smirking at the confused look he received for his words, “but you gotta calm down, can’t eat me whole the first time”. 

The look he received was more speculative and hungry than he would have expected. 

Tavros seemed to consider his words carefully, because he didn’t speak for a while, also refusing to move and let Dave go –no matter how comfortable the couch was, he needed to get even with the sort of power Tavros had on him by simply keeping him there, but he couldn’t even move. 

“So, uuhhh… I can’t?” 

Once again, Dave was taken aback, and his usual poker face faltered slightly. 

“What, you get kissed once and your ego gets +50 exp points or something, bro?” the sarcasm in his tone was lost on Tavros, because he simply tilted his head to the side. 

“I, uuh, really like, for sure, kissing you because you, uuuhhh, taste delicious and I well, wouldn’t really mind… doing it again. That is, if it’s ok with you”. 

The mix of adorable hesitation and the clear desire of just leaning down to kiss him again made Dave’s lips twitch upwards in a sort of small–yet–there smile. 

He had the feeling that even though Tavros was hesitant and unsure as hell, and would probably need him to hold his hand even to cross the street, he was the one having Dave wrapped around his metaphorical pinkie. 

He guessed that he could figure out how ironic that was later on. 

“If you want to kiss me, just do it. You don’t need my permission to do something that pleases us both, Tavbro,” he stated, amusement lacing his tone. 

He knew he’d said the right thing, because Tavros’ face lit up like the Christmas Tree Dave had burnt down at Christmas because Bro had decorated it with small smuppet–rumps –and _no_ , he _shouldn’t_ be thinking about Bro now, not when he had Tavros leaning closer, flushed and so hot–

Tavros’ lips descended onto his neck, his tongue rough and warm and wet on his skin, and Dave’s thoughts scattered like a shattered glass. 

“Tav–”

The troll didn’t seem to be in any hurry, slowly licking a path from the base of his neck up to his ear, and the pleasurable sensation spreading through his body was anything but unwelcome. 

Hands were pushing his shirt higher, revealing creamy skin underneath, and Dave arched his back to aid Tavros, hissing slightly when Tavros put that tongue right down to business again, licking down his collarbone and devoting far too much attention to his nipples than Dave would have liked. 

It felt –the tongue and teeth scraping his skin, tugging and sucking…

“Hnnn–” he bit down on his lips to avoid making any sound, but it didn’t look like Tavros was going to stop anytime soon. 

Dave wriggled a bit, inwardly embarrassed at how readily his body was reacting to the pleasant ministrations, and he could feel his growing arousal press against Tavros’ front, so in order to spare himself the further embarrassment of having to explain the troll about that, he grabbed Tavros’ horns and pushed. 

Tavros’ lips left his nipples with a wet, dirty noise, and he looked so disappointed that Dave almost reconsidered pushing him away. 

“Do you, uhhh, dislike…” Tavros hesitated, eyes fixed on him, and Dave inwardly cursed his flushed cheeks for totally giving away he was enjoying this far too much. 

Then, Tavros seemed to realise something was poking him in the ribs, and looking down, he met the obvious tent in Dave’s pants that just as well answered his question. 

Once again, Dave found himself on the receiving end of a huge, beaming smile full of sharp teeth and mushy happiness, and groaned, head falling back on the sofa. 

What he wasn’t expecting was to feel Tavros’ lips nuzzling his still clothed erection, his tongue lapping at the texture of his jeans, teeth nibbling on it almost teasingly. 

“Shit–” Dave arched without meaning to, hands tightening their hold on Tavros’ huge horns, and all he received was a soft, warning growl as Tavros continued licking and sucking. 

Dave’s lips parted in shock, gasps and curses coming out in a breathless tone as Tavros murmured something about cherries again, devoting his full attention to tasting Dave through his pants. 

Heat robbed him of any sort of coherence, and he just arched his back again, pulling Tavros down to get more, legs parting on their own accord to wound around Tavros’ head, carefully avoiding his horns. 

“Fuck, fuck–”

Fingers unzipping his pants, the quick relief of not being constricted anymore and then–

_Heat_

Tavros was licking him, tongue lapping and teasing him, tasting sweat and precum and Dave’s unique flavour –that fuck, no, it couldn’t be cherries, that was just so uncool– and all Dave could think was how _good_ it was and–

The tongue slithering down, wriggling its way down to his balls… fuck, just how _long_ was it–

“Shit, Tavros–”

–and Tavros just chuckled at him, cheeks flushed and clearly aroused by the sight of Dave spread underneath him, which reassured him of his position of control. 

Dave looked like he was enjoying this, so of course he would not stop. 

“I think, I’m going to, uuuhhh… continue,” he muttered, oddly coming out more as a statement despite the undertones of hesitation. 

Dave licked his lips, torn between wanting Tavros to continue and wanting him to slow down. The side of him that wanted him to fucking continue was stronger, though, so he nodded, dragging the troll back up by fiercely tugging his horns. 

Tavros smiled again, excited and clearly bursting with energy now that he was given approval, and it didn’t take any more prodding for him to kiss Dave again, ripping his pants away with his claws, blissfully ignoring Dave’s affronted grunt. 

Then, there were fingers massaging his erection, and the sound of more clothes being ripped away, and Dave’s thighs came in contact with something cold and metallic as Tavros spread them apart further to give himself better access. 

“Shit, if I knew a kiss was enough to make you suddenly sprout a backbone, I would have–” Dave was silenced again by another hungry, wet kiss, and decided that he could as well put his mouth to some better use, biting down on Tavros’ lower lip and sucking on it. 

Something slick and wriggling was prodding his ‘waste chute’ –stupid troll word always made Dave snort– and the stretching sensation wasn’t entirely pleasant, despite the careful way Tavros continued stretching him. 

Dave didn’t really have time to ponder over _what_ exactly was scissoring him… Tavros had both hands somewhere else on his body, and maybe it was better _not_ to look–

In and out, the wriggling thing pressed against his inner walls, making him writhe a bit, trying to relax against the first breach to his sacred shrine of Ass Virginity–

“Hnnn–”

Ok, maybe if Tavros could just keep rubbing there, then it wasn’t that bad. Actually it was growing pleasantly tingly, like jerking off but _deeper_ …

He also had just a moment to realise he was actually bottoming, his eyes growing wide at the thought, before the something prodding him wriggled deeper inside him, followed by something far bigger. 

Much to his surprise, it didn’t encounter much resistance at all, aside for the painful way his muscles stretched to accommodate Tavros. 

“Uuhhhh…” sweat rolled down Tavros’ chin, his brows furrowed in concentration, eyes close, and Dave gently massaged the base of his horns, feeling him relax under his touch.

Stretched uncomfortably, with Tavros heavy on top of him, Dave shifted his weight and pushed his legs up and around the other’s midsection, gasping when the new position made Tavros slip even deeper, rubbing something that made Dave shiver in delight.

So ok, uncomfortable position and lack of cool aside, it wasn’t that bad.

“I am the one with the huge bone up his ass, Tavbro,” he gasped out, displeased by how throaty his voice sounded, clearly giving away he wasn’t as unaffected as he wanted to seem. “So when you’re ready…”

Tavros shuddered visibly, grunting and blindly seeking Dave’s lips, and when he opened his eyes, there was such a raw, burning hunger visible in them that it left Dave speechless. 

“Ok, babe, give it your all,” he grunted out, feeling his cock harden even more at the sight. “I can definitely take it–”

The loud, strangled moan that left his lips seconds later was absolutely ironic, not at all caused by Tavros pushing out and then inside again, and…

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” if there was anything ironic about getting it so good, Dave really didn’t care at that point. 

The heat burned through him, his whole body singing in pleasure, fizzling and tingling through the contact with Tavros, lips meeting again and again, tongues battling, Dave’s hands grabbing those huge, overgrown horns and trying to just pull Tavros even closer, because _fuck_ , it was so _good_ –

Dave knew he was being too fucking loud, but Tavros was purring and grunting, and the sound was so lewd it kept spurring him on.

Tavros’ hands holding his sides tightly, lips seeking out Dave’s neck, licking and sucking, Dave retaliating by kissing and nipping at every inch of skin he could reach, until the heat was _too much_ and he could barely hold himself together…

Something –more wriggly stuff, Tavros was full of wriggly stuff down there, was he– wrapped around the base of his cock, nudging and tugging at it, and

He _came_ , white engulfing his vision for a moment. 

The whole world turned into a single cry of hallelujah gospel with a clapping crowd of believers edging the chorus on, and he rode it fully, with Tavros still edged inside him, still trembling and pushing and gog damn it–

When the edges of black receded from his vision, Dave breathed deeply, body still shivering, and let go of Tavros’ horns, panting loudly as he tried to recover. 

The first thought he had was ‘fuck, I want to do it again’. 

The second was that his entire lower body felt wet and sticky, and not in a good way. Also sore, but that was in a good way. 

“Uuuhhh…”

“If you’re about to say ‘was it, uuuh good, for you, too…?’ I’m going to punch you in the face,” he warned. 

Tavros blinked, momentarily surprised, then chuckled despite himself. 

“I think, uh, the answer to that would, well, be yes,” he stated, smiling in that adorable, contented way that sent flutters into Dave’s belly. 

“Your confidence is overwhelming,” he retorted, but there was no bite, and he was actually feeling pretty good. Then, he made the mistake to glance down. “What the f–”

His lower body was completely covered with a sticky, brown liquid that vaguely resembled liquefied chocolate. He could feel the same stickiness drip from inside him, too. He shuddered, not entirely pleased. 

Tavros had the decency to be rather embarrassed. “Uhhhh, well, that is, you know, my… uuuhhh…”

“… oh. Fuck, I just became your chocolate–covered marshmallow, bro”. 

“… cherry,” Tavros helpfully reminded him. “chocolate–covered _cherry_ ”.

With a snort, Dave tugged the troll back down for another kiss. 

They could get cleaned up later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tavros has a mind of his own, I swear. He wanted something sweet, I wanted him to top. We somehow managed to get to some sort of accord.


End file.
